SMECHSIFYING
. sMECHSIFYING (originally entitled BoyQuest) follows Heath Enjiro and Norman Hart as they fight with giant mechas and freak out over boys/girls. Plot Heath likes Andy. In fact she has burning feelings of like for Andy. She contemplates leaving a note confessing these burning feelings of like, but is scared off by someone approaching. Heath briefly considers dating her best girl friend to make Andy jealous when the building is attacked by a mecha. Heath rushes to the Hangar to pilot her mech, however someone has stolen the sensors. Heath verbally assaults her commanding officer, Norman Hart, till she finds out who took them, turns out it was Greg. Heath takes her sensors back and graffities his mech before realising that she accidentally dropped her note to Andy... Earlier Norman Hart has just found Heath's letter of burning like. Norman struggles to come to grips with the facts that a) the note isn't professing feelings of burning like for him, and that b) it was written by Heath, who is not the type to be writing notes about burning feelings of like. Then the building is being attacked by a mecha. Norman resolves to be extra manly and demonstrate to Heath why she should be having burning feelings of like towards him rather than Andy. Norman witnesses Greg stealing Heath's sensors. We see the conversation from before but from Norman's perspective this time. Eventually Norman flees from Heath to go and take part in the battle. His mech is attacked by another, which is piloted by Joshua Wolfe. Norman and Joshua battle, while Heath attempts to shoot Joshua with her sniper mech. Norman passes out. Norman wakes up in infirmary with Andrea Penetrova and Heath watching over him. Andrea cattily blames Heath for putting Norman in the hospital. Heath admits that she might have accidentally misjudged how much she would have needed to overheat Wolfe's mech and overheated Norman's also and let Wolfe get away. Heath punches Andrea, in a sudden rage over her stealing of Andy. There are tender moments between Heath and Norman then Heath blurts out that she has a date with Andy and ruins the mood. Norman decides he can't let Heath go on that date. He asks for help eating the food that she brought for him. Things are going well until Norman ruins the mood by coming on just a little bit too strong. Heath flees. Heath angrily heads off to prepare for her date with Andy, after a quick shower and a change she gets to the date early just in case Andy is waiting for her and then panics when he isn't, thinking that he is going to think she's a creepy stalker. She manages to calm down and Andy turns up. They talk, but Heath can't help but notice that Andy is fixating on her breasts. Heath eventually comes to the conclusion that this is going nowhere fast and decides to take drastic measures. She flashes Andy, which he massively enjoys and asks him to go out with her. He says no, managing to simultaneously insult her at the same time. Heath is furious and decides to go and take it out on Andrea, who she reckons is still probably in Norman's room. Norman is pretty annoyed himself, because he's stuck looking at food he'd like to eat but is unable to because he can't move his arms. Heath arrives fuming with anger. Characters * Heath Enjiro Heath is quick to anger and tends to go straight from calm to furious. She has burning feelings of like for Andy and worries over how every little action will be interpreted. She hates slutty girls, especially Andrea Penetrova. She pilots a A-061 Long Distance Class GanSlavEva. * Norman Hart Norman is the commanding officer of Team Zeta. He pilots a Codalialvatein EVA839. He believes that he is a man of burning manliness and that all the girls having burning feelings of like for him. Is Andy's 'Bro', but after a few rumors floating around school this relationship has begun to slip away. * Andy Andy is the object of Heath's affections. He reveals himself to be something of a dick when he says that he only goes out with girls who have slamming bodies, and Heath's body just isn't slammin' enough. Is Norm's 'Bro'. * Andrea Penetrova Andrea is in the tactics division. She has a massive reputation for being a slut. Heath hates her. Norman doesn't mind her when she's not being a bitch. * Joshua Wolfe Wolfe is an enemy. Both Norman and Heath hate him an incredible amount. More so even than Andrea Penetrova. He is known to be responsible for the deaths of Nancy, Erika and the entire city of Solle. He has a nasty habit of getting away, and if not getting away then surviving situations which should not be possible to survive. Also has once invaded Norman's dream and replaced Heath with himself, creeping Norman out in a level currently undefined by man. Tropes Used * Hello, Insert Name Here * You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Lollipop&Rainbows Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners